¿Por qué te amo?
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Esta es una historia para todos aquellos que les gusta Clarión x Milori. La historia quizá no tengan nada que ver con el titulo pero no se me ocurrió otro. Desde su reencuentro Milori y Clarión no dejan de pelear por tonterías y los que tienen que escuchar sus quejas son Dewey y Hada Mary ¿Podran ellos hacer entrar en razón a Milori y a Clarión?...Mejor lean la historia.


_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Esta historia va dedicada a una amiga que le encant que, además, al final de la película de Tinkerbell cuando Milori y Clarión se besan grita de tal forma que casi me da un infarto. **_

_**También se los dedico a todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja. Que lo disfruten. **_

_**¿Por qué te amo?**_

**Clarión**

Clarión: No quiero volver a saber más de él.

Hada Mary llevaba escuchando las quejas de la Reina Clarión 5 horas seguidas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que se peleaba con Milori, Hada Mary tenía que soportar sus quejas. Esta era la milésima pelea que tenían desde que se reencontraron.

Clarión: En primer lugar, no sé porque me enamore de él. Claro, es apuesto, caballeroso, tiene buen aspecto, su voz es agradable y su cabello lo hacer ver aún más guapo pero ¿Y eso que tiene? No porque sea perfecto en ese sentido significa que me siga importando o que siga enamorada de él…

Mary: ¡Clarión!- interrumpió gritando.

Clarión: ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

Mary: Por favor clarión, ya sabes que yo te apoyo en todo pero es momento de que tú y Milori dejen de pelar por esas cursilerías. Ya son grandes, además tu eres Reina y él es el Señor del invierno compórtense como tal.

Clarión (suspiro): Oo tienes razón- puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Mary: Otra cosa ¿Me vas a decir enserio que no recuerdas porque lo amas?

_**FLASHBACK.**_

La princesa Clarión estaba dando un tranquilo paseo por el bosque de otoño cuando una fuerte ventisca soplo sobre ella provocando que la corona que llevaba puesta se volara por los cielos.

Clarión: ¡Ooo no!

Clarión comenzó a perseguir la corona para intentar recuperarla pero no lo consiguió. Justo antes de poder alcanzarla, la corona termino pasando por el otro lado de la frontera donde vivían las hadas de invierno.

Clarion: No puede ser ¿Ahora qué hago?- dejo caer de rodillas mirando al suelo pensando en alguna manera de recuperar su corona.

¿?: ¿Esto es tuyo?

Clarión se levantó de golpe y vio a un sparrowman con pelo color blanco, corto, flequillo al costado, flaco, alto, ojos oscuros y muy apuestos. Su vestimenta consistía en una remera y pantalones celestes con botas azules. Clarión sintió como su corazón se agitaba al ver la sonrisa de ese desconocido.

Clarión: Ss-si- dijo algo tímida.

El Sparrowman se acercó a ella y le entrego la corona sin salirse de su lado de la frontera.

Clarión: Gracias- dijo colocándose la corona en la cabeza.

Sparrowman: De nada, ten más cuidado para la próxima, los vientos suelen ser muy fuertes por aquí.

Clarión: Je lo tomare en cuenta… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sparrowman: Me llamo Milori, futuro señor del invierno ¿Y tú?

Clarión: Soy Clarión, futura Reina de Pixie Hollow.

Ambas hadas estrecharon sus manos.

Milori: Woouw Reina, eso sí suena interesante.

Clarión: Eso creo, también suena interesante el hecho de que tú seas el futuro señor del invierno.

Milori: Aaaa no me quejo. Por cierto, lindos ojos.

Clarión: Jeje gracias, tú tienes un bonito cabello.

Milori: Mmm he estado pensando en dejármelo crecer- se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Clarión: ¿De verdad? Pues entonces ya quiero ver eso jaja.

Milori: ¿Ósea que quieres volver a verme?- algo en su tono de voz hizo que le fuera imposible decirle que no.

Clarión: Bb-bueno…Yo...

Milori: Porque yo sí.

Clarión: ¿A si?- su rostro se acercó más al de Milori.

Milori sintió que su corazón latía a 1000 por hora.

Milori: Abbb…pp-pues sí..., es decir ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, ya somos amigos ¿O no?

Clarión: Claro que sí, amigos y de seguro…los mejores.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Mary: Clarión…Claaarioooonn- movió su mano cerca de la cara de la Reina para que despertara de su trance pero era inútil- ¡CLARIÓN!- el grito fue tan fuete que hizo que la Reina saltara de un susto.

Clarión: Mary ¿Acaso quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón? Relájate un poco, últimamente creo que has estado muy tensa, mejor tomate unas vacaciones has trabajado demasiado.

Hada Mary se pasó la mano por la cara. La verdad, prefería pasar más tiempo trabajando en el taller con los demás artesanos antes que seguir escuchando sus quejas.

Mary: Déjalo así, contéstame esta pregunta ¿Amas a Milori o no?

Clarion tardo en contestar.

Clarión: Claro que si- dijo con dulzura- el me hace sentir diferente y especial al mismo tiempo…él es mi vida.

Mary: Pues entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? ve por él mi buena amiga.

Clarión tomo el brazo de hada Mary y fueron rápido, juntas, hasta el bosque de invierno.

**Milori**

Milori: Te juro, esta vez no quiero volver a saber nada más con ella.

Dewey no paraba de darse golpes con la mesa. Llevaba escuchando las mismas quejas 5 horas seguidas y ya estaba cansado.

Milori: No sé porque seguía enamorado de ella…es decir, es bonita, dulce, bella, sus ojos son tan brillantes como la segunda estrella, su cabello es precioso y tiene esa mirada tan angelical…pero ¿y eso que tiene? no entiendo porque no la olvide.

Dewey agarro un libro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Milori: Auuu- se tocó la cabeza- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Dewey: Ya basta Milori- dijo enojado- estoy cansado de sus peleas. Son gobernantes, deben dejar de pelearse por tonterías se suponen que tienen que dar un buen ejemplo.

Milori (suspiro): Sss creo que tienes razón

Dewey: Además ¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que sufriste por ella? Te pasaste 2 meses seguidos llorando en tu habitación cuando se separaron.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Clarión: No voy hacerlo-dijo entre llantos.

La princesa Clarión no paraba de llorar, el día anterior Milori había perdido sus alas por cruzar al lado cálido de la frontera y ella no paraba de sentirse culpable por ello. Después de todo, fue ella la que le dio la idea de cruzar.

Milori: Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces cualquier hada puede sufrir el mismo destino que yo…

Clarión: Pero si lo hago me separare de ti para siempre ¿No entiendes?

Milori coloco sus manos en los hombros de Clarión sin salirse de su lado de la frontera.

Milori: Escucha, esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí. Lo nuestro fue hermoso mientras duro y jamás voy a olvidarlo pero tenemos que proteger a las otras hadas como futuros gobernantes.

Clarión tardo un poco en contestar.

Clarión: Esta bien…dictare esa ley- trago saliva- las hadas jamás volverán a cruzar la frontera.

Milori: Entiende, esto es lo correcto y quiero que sepas que yo siempre, siempre pero siempre y siempre te amare.

Clarión: Yo también te amare por siempre…es una lástima que haya podido ver tu cabello largo- sonrío apenas.

Milori: No importa, estoy feliz por haber pasado el tiempo que pasamos. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Clarión: Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Ambos amantes besaron. Luego, se dieron vuelta para ir a sus respectivos hogares pero antes de alejase demasiado voltearon a verse una última vez y se dijeron…

Clarión: Adiós.

Milori: Adiós.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Milori, Dewey lo golpeo en la cabeza otra vez con el libro.

Milori: Auuuu- se tocó la cabeza- ¿y ahora que hice?

Dewey: ¿Amas a Clarión?

Milori: Por su esto, no podría vivir sin ella…prefiero volver a perder mis alas antes de pasar otro segundo sin ella.

Dewey: Entonces déjate payasadas y ve por esa mujer Milori.

Milori no perdió más tiempo. Tomo a Dewey del brazo y fue con él hasta la frontera.

**Clarión y Milori**

Milori vio que Clarión estaba cruzando la frontera con Hada Mary. Sin darle tiempo de ir por ella, Clarión se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un tierno beso.

Milori: Lo siento, fui un tonto- dijo separándose de ella.

Clarión: No yo lo siento, debí ser un poco más comprensible contigo…a propósito ¿Por qué discutimos ahora? Ya no lo recuerdo.

Milori: No lo sé y no me importa, estoy feliz de tenerte cerca.

Dewey y Hada Mary se chocaron las manos. Ahora lo único que esperaban era que no volvieran a pelear por una tontería. Clarión y Milori volvieron a besarse, cuando se separaron vieron que pétalos de rosas estaban cayendo del cielo. Ambos levantaron al vista para ver quien tiraba los pétalos, resultaba ser Fawn.

Fawn: El amor está en el aire- siguió tirando más pétalo.

Clarión y Milori se rieron ante la situación y, por supuesto, volvieron a besarse.

**Gracias por leer esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**¿Por qué hay pétalos de rosa al final de la histo**_**ria?**_

_**Porque me pareció romántico y porque así lo quise.**_

**¿Por qué Fawn es la que tira los pétalos de rosas?**

_**Bueno, eso es fácil, porque es mi hada favorita. Si fuese otra, como por ejemplo Vidia, sería ella la que tiraría los pétalos. Aunque si le soy sincera, no me imagino a Vidia tirando Pétalos de rosa…como sea.**_

_**Saludos. **_


End file.
